A Valentine's Surprise (Castiel x Telinqua)
by Demonflames92
Summary: Telinqua, aka Teli, has just gotten back from a nice valentine's "date" with her two best friends. Though when she gets home she has a very odd surprise from her crush. What on earth could he have decided to do?


It was February 14th, 2014. Valentine's Day. The day most girls would be out with their significant other and enjoying time as part of a couple. However a certain blue-haired sweetheart was out with a couple of her friends instead. They had made plans months ago to spend this day together like they did most every year. Part of a couple or not. Her dual-colored green and blue eyes were alight with humor as she chatted away with her best friends. They had all made their way back to the girl's house and were walking up to the front door when the girl's father opened the door and smirked at his daughter.

"Your boyfriend made a visit a bit ago." her father told her.

The girl raised a brow in confusion as her friends both looked at her in wonder. As if expecting her to spill who this mysterious boyfriend was. Yet even she had no clue who he was talking about.

"H-he did? W-what did he say?" she stammered as her friends' stares made her blush a bit.

"Just asked to leave a present in your room. It was in a purple bag. You should probably go open it." Her father told her with a wry smile. It was almost as if he knew more than he was telling her.

She just gave a weak smile. "S-sure." She then looked to her friends. "Marko, Kaia, w-would you come with me?"

The green-haired tomboy to her right, Marko, just grinned. "Hell yeah I will!"

However to her left, the black-haired shy girl just nodded quietly. Kaia had a somewhat concerned expression on her face.

The three made their way up to their friend's room. Sure enough there was a purple gift bag on her bed with a note next to it.

"And here I thought your dad was teasing you Teli." Marko said with grin as she leaned against the doorframe. "So who is it from?"

Teli, the blue-haired girl, cautiously approached the gift as if it might blow up and picked up the note.

"Read it aloud!" Marko said excitedly.

"I-if you want to of course." Kaia said nervously, wishing her friend wouldn't put Teli in such a position.

"A-alright." Teli said with a small sigh. She looked over the note and began reading aloud the ever-embarrassing thing. "Yo ironing board. I got you a gift. Don't get used to it. And don't get the wrong idea. Castiel."

Marko covered her mouth to try and stifle a laugh. She'd seen how Castiel treated Teli a bit nicer than most the girls in school. She had always just assumed he liked her cuz of her love of dogs but apparently there had been more of a reason.

"With that note...what on earth is in the bag that could give someone the wrong idea?" Kaia asked as she tried to understand the note.

Teli opened the bag and turned about ten shades red. "U-ummm...I change my mind. Y-you don't need to be in here for this gift."

Marko raised a brow at that. "C'mon. It can't be that bad."

"It's completely embarrassing. I don't even know how he would have gotten my size." Teli said in exasperation. She took out the pink and black bustier set.

Kaia even blushed at the sight of that. "That...how could one not get the wrong idea?"

"I bet he got your size from Rosa. Probably paid a pretty penny to keep her quiet too." Marko said with a laugh.

Teli felt herself get dizzy with this turn of events. She shoved the set back in the bag, not sure what to do with it. "This is not the kind of thing you give someone on Valentine's Day."

"Well...this is Castiel. He loves his pranks." Marko said with a light laugh. She couldn't help but grin at this.

Not moments later did Teli's dad come up the stairs and smile. "If you want to catch him he left just moments before you got here."

"N-no. I'm pretty sure it'd be best for me to wait till tomorrow to talk to him." Teli said with a huge blush. "I-I didn't even know he liked me in that...sense."

Her father just chuckled. "Well now you know. At least call him and let him know you got his gift." He held out a paper that had a number on it.

Teli took the paper from her father and smiled weakly. "I-I will."

Seeming pleased, her father headed back downstairs. Teli then plopped onto her bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"You okay Teli?" Kaia asked her.

"Yeah. Boys are just so confusing." Teli said and shook her head. "I'm not sure I should call him."

"I think you should. Though Kaia and I should go if you're gonna do that." Marko said with a smirk, "Just in case he wants you to send him any pictures." She gave a wink at that.

Teli just threw a pillow at her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Marko said with a laugh and grabbed Kaia's wrist to lead her out too.

"See you later!" Kaia said with a nervous grin as she shut her friend's door on the way out.

Teli just laid there in complete confusion. She looked back at the bag and puffed her cheeks in defeat. "It's really cute though. I shouldn't waste such a gift." She felt herself turn even more red just thinking about that and shook her head again. "It's not fair. If I had known he'd get me a gift I could've been prepared enough to get him one too that meanie!"

Author's Notes: So yeah that note and gift were really what Castiel gave my friend's Candygirl, Telinqua, for the Valentine's event last year. She asked me to write a short fanfic thing about it around Valentine's this year which I somehow managed. Marko is my Candygirl Markona. Kaia is our friend's Candygirl Kaialynn. Add us on MCL if you want lolz We love to make new friends. ^^


End file.
